Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of the herbicides, especially that of the herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
Description of Related Art
WO 2011/035874 A1 discloses N-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)benzamides and use thereof as herbicides. WO 2012/028579 A1 discloses N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)arylcarboxamides and their use as herbicides. Perfluoroalkylisoxazole derivatives and their use as herbicides are known from JP 01009978 A.
Under the following CAS numbers, the compounds which are mentioned following each one are known:    1283281-40-2: 4,5-difluoro-2-nitro-N-(1,2-oxazol-3-yl)benzamide,    1275071-21-0: 2-bromo-4-fluoro-N-(1,2-oxazol-3-yl)benzamide,    950245-82-6: 2,4-dichloro-N-(1,2-oxazol-3-yl)benzamide,    932855-85-1: 2,4-dimethoxy-N-(1,2-oxazol-3-yl)benzamide,    886633-07-4: 2,4-diethoxy-N-(1,2-oxazol-3-yl)benzamide,    886630-79-1: 2-chloro-4-fluoro-N-(1,2-oxazol-3-yl)benzamide,    830341-63-4: 2-chloro-4,5-difluoro-N-(1,2-oxazol-3-yl)benzamide,    587852-24-2: 2,4,5-trimethoxy-N-(1,2-oxazol-3-yl)benzamide, and    1408387-94-9: 4-bromo-4-fluoro-N-(1,2-oxazol-3-yl)benzamide.
No herbicidal effect of the compounds known by their CAS numbers has been disclosed. US20090163545 A1 describes a pharmacological activity of the compound 2-methoxy-4-(methylsulfanyl)-N-(1,2-oxazol-3-yl)benzamide.
However, the compounds known from these documents exhibit zero or frequently inadequate herbicidal efficacy. It is an object of the present invention to provide further herbicidally active compounds.
It has now been found that N-(isoxazol-3-yl)-arylcarboxamides which carry hydrogen in the 5-position of the isoxazole ring and certain substituents in the 4-position of the isoxazole ring and in the arylcarboxylic acid moiety are particularly suitable for use as herbicides.